Truth or Dare Dragon Ball Z style
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: The gang decides to play truth or dare. Read to see what happens.Onceshot Warning: rated M for use of the F word.


**Hahah it's time for another fan fic and I'm sugar high. You know what that means!**

**Master Roshie: I get a kiss**

**Me: No you old pervert. I'm gonna make a demented fan fic.**

**Z Warriors: Oh Kami help us!!!!**

**Kami: Sorry, I may be powerful, but work for her.*points to authoress***

**Z Warriors: We're doomed!**

**Me: *evil smile* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Let's play a little truth or dare. But first, Vegeta, do the disclaimer.**

**Vegeta: Lexie does not own DBZ and she never will, the bitch would just fuck it up.**

**Me: *hits Vegeta over the head with a hammer***

**Z Warriors and Master Roshie: *sweat drop***

**Me: Time to start the story.**

The world was finally safe again, and the Z fighters were bored. Cell had been destroyed, Goku had been revived and everything was peaceful.

"How bout we play truth or dare." Trunks said.

"Sure, I'm in." Krillin said. "How about you guys?"

"Why not." They agreed. They all sat down in a circle, and Bulma some how convinced Vegeta to play. (***cough*No sex*cough cough*). **

"Who goes first?" Yamcha asked.

"Since you asked you can go first." Krillin said.

"Alright, Goku, truth or dare?"

"Hm, I'll go with truth." Goku said, the famous Son grin on his face. Yamcha thought for a minute before asking.

"Do you think Chichi is over protective and just plain mean at times?"

"Yes." he answered truthfully, before getting whacked over the head with THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM!"

"I AM NOT OVER PROTECTIVE AND MEAN!!!!!" she screamed before being carried off by Inuyasha to find jewel shards. Everyone sweat dropped.

"YAHOO NO MORE NAGGING CHICHI!" They yelled happily before doing an Irish jig and drinking ginger beer. After drinking they sat back down and continued the game.

"Trunks, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he replied, his fathers signature smirk on his face.

"Hmm, I dare you to…go to the store and get some Ramen, I'm starving." Everyone fell over. Trunks sighed and Instant Transmissioned to the store and came back a few seconds later with Ramen for Goku.

"Here. Dad, truth or dare?"

"Dare, brat." Vegeta responded. Trunks smirked. Now, being Vegeta's son, he could be cruel when he wanted to be.

"I dare you to go down to the store, and act like you're on PMS." Trunk said, a big smirk on his face. Vegeta growled, got up, and Transmissioned to the store. The others also Transmissioned to make sure the Prince didn't back down. They hid behind a display case and watched on.

"WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone in the store stopped to look at him." I NEED MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE, AND DO I LOOK FAT IN THIS? OH MY ASS IS FAT DON'T LOOK AT MY ASS!" he yelled. The Z warriors fell to the ground laughing. "WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN, NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME AND MY NEEDS!" he ended before leaving the store. The others Transmissioned back home and started laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta yelled. "I refuse to play this stupid game any longer." and with that he left to train in the safety of his gravity room.

"Well, now who goes?" Piccolo asked.

"I dare you to steal Bulma's panties." Master Roshie said to Piccolo. He blushed bright red, but did as told. They saw him disappear up the stairs, and the next thing they heard were two screams, a loud thump, and piccolo falling down the stairs with a big bump on his head.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"I saw Bulma naked." he said. Trunks fell over laughing, clutching his sides, soon followed by everyone else. Piccolo growled and flew out the window towards the look out. It was not down to Trunks, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshie.

" Master Roshie, truth or dare?" Yamcha asked.

"Umm, dare I guess." he answered.

"I dare you to go a week without looking at women, or naked magazines." Master Roshie got up, hit Yamcha over the head with his stick and walked up the stairs. Next thing you heard was a scream, a laugh, and a loud bang, followed by Master Roshie coming down the stairs a red handprint on his cheek.

"Nope, I can't do it. See you boys later." he said, then headed for his home.

"We've already lost three people." Trunks said. Krillin, Yamcha and Goku turned to him, demented looks on their faces. They picked Trunks up, and brought him upstairs, then threw him into Bulma's bathroom. They didn't even make it past the stairs before they heard a loud screech and the door being thrown open. Trunks was rubbing his eyes running down the hallway. Since he couldn't see, he ran smack into a large piece of metal that just happened to be sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"And now there's only three of us left." Krillin said. Goku and Yamcha looked at each other, then looked at him. He was smart and ran like a bat outta hell.

"And now there's two." Goku and Yamcha said. They looked at each other and called upon their armies of killer bunnies.

"ATTACK!" they said. And so the army of pink demon bunnies began attacking. Bulma opened the door, dressed, to see what the commotion was.

"LISTEN YOU, I'M PMSING, I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY HUSBAND IS, I NEED CHOCOLATE, I HAVEN'T HAD SEX IN A WEEK, I THINK I'M PREGNANT AGAIN AND I WANT TO SLEEP SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" she screamed. The bunnies retreated to wherever the hell it is they came from while Yamcha and Goku ran for their homes.

Once she was sure everyone was gone, Bulma went into her bed room, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down _'Z warrior blackmail.' _She smiled too herself and went to bed.

**Yeah, crappy ending. But I ran out of ideas and sugar. Please review.**

**Vegeta: I shall kill you and fuck the body.**

**Me: No. I dont want you fucking my dead body, now Trunks, he can fuck my dead body as much as he wants. *drools***

**Trunks: *sweatdrop* Can someone.... help me?**

**Z Warriors: Hell no. We're trying too help ourselves.**

**Me: Well, you can;t help yourselves unless I command it, and I'm not commanding anytime soon so deal with it.**

**Master Roshie: *Reaches for the boobies***

**Me: *slaps him with a fish*  
**


End file.
